ForJesusChrist Wiki
To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=70 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article IMPORTANT NOTICE: Please respect all views and all perspectives. This wikia is meant for a better understanding of THE BIBLE, and for a strong, friendly community. Hateful or vulgar posts against someone or something can and will be removed by the Admins. Thank you for reading this notice; please spread the word, and keep it nice. The Rabbi, the Note and the Messiah This is a reprint of a cover story that first appeared in the April 2007 issue of Israel Today Magazine A few months before he died, one of the nation’s most prominent rabbis, Yitzhak Kaduri, supposedly wrote the name of the Messiah on a small note which he requested would remain sealed until now. When the note was unsealed, it revealed what many have known for centuries: Yehoshua, or Yeshua (Jesus), is the Messiah. With the biblical name of Jesus, the Rabbi and kabbalist described the Messiah using six words and hinting that the initial letters form the name of the Messiah. The secret note said: Concerning the letter abbreviation of the Messiah’s name, He will lift the people and prove that his word and law are valid. This I have signed in the month of mercy, Yitzhak Kaduri The Hebrew sentence (translated above in bold) with the hidden name of the Messiah reads: Yarim Ha’Am Veyokhiakh Shedvaro Vetorato Omdim ירים העם ויוכיח שדברו ותורתו עומדים The initials spell the Hebrew name of Jesus יהושוע . Yehoshua and Yeshua are effectively the same name, derived from the same Hebrew root of the word “salvation” as documented in Zechariah 6:11 and Ezra 3:2. The same priest writes in Ezra, “Yeshua (ישוע) son of Yozadak” while writing in Zechariah “Yehoshua (יהושוע) son of Yohozadak.” The priest adds the holy abbreviation of God’s name, ho (הו), in the father’s name Yozadak and in the name Yeshua. Read More: Rabbi Yitzhak Kaduri: Orthodox Rabbi Reveals Who Jesus is Films *''Passion of the Christ'' *''The Bible Series'' *''The Ten Commandments (1956)'' *''The Ten Commandments (2007)'' *''The Prince of Egypt (1998)'' *''Samson and Delilah (TV Movie 1996)'' *''The Book of Daniel (2013)'' The Bible Collection *''Jeremiah (1998)'' *''Solomon (2000)'' *''Esther (2000)'' *''Paul the Apostle (2004)'' *''Abraham (The Bible Collection)(2005)'' *''Joseph (The Bible Collection)(2005)'' *''Jacob (The Bible Collection) (2005)'' *''Moses (The Bible Collection) (2005)'' *''David: The Bible Collection (2005)'' *''The Book Of Ruth (2010)'' *''The Gospel of John (2005)'' *''Apostle Peter & The Last Supper (2012)'' *''The Gospel According to Matthew (2010)'' Soundtracks *''The Passion Of The Christ : Original Motion Picture Soundtrack'' *''The Bible :Soundtrack'' *''The Ten Commandments (1956): Music From Cecil B. DeMille's '' *''The Prince Of Egypt : Music From The Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Soundtrack'' Locations *Rome *Tower Of Babel *Jerusalem *Mount Zion *Timeline *Images Events *Last Supper *Battle of Jericho *Creation *Rapture Doctrine *Salvation *Marriage *Faith *Abortion Entertainment Holy Bible *''Books:Holy Bible'' Fiction Books *''Novels'' Music *''list'' Shows *''list'' Games *''The Bible Game: Play Station''